Yellow Paper
by BlueHakaze
Summary: Tu rostro siempre a sido una obra de arte pero, es más divertido cuando cada recuerdo esta implantado en cada trazo. Solo sigue sonriendo un rato más Tweek para que pueda acabar de dibujarte. Drabble, CREEK


_Bonjouuuuur ~ os traigo un drabble inpirando en algo tan random como un tipo rayando a carboncillo una hoja de papel (Un gif que vi en tumblr xD) Dejo explicaciones al final..._

_Sin más disfruten :3333333_

_(Me disculpo por haber desaparecido xDD)_

* * *

><p>Un trazo suave sobre el papel de color gastado y levemente amarillento, sentía la punta del carboncillo romperse con suavidad dejando esos pequeños restos negros alrededor del trazo, el polvillo negro que se impregnaba permanentemente en le papel. Suaves trazos como el viento por las hojas de los árboles, el estaba sentado en el parque sintiendo aquel suave cantar de las aves, el brillo del sol y el movimiento de los inquietos árboles.<p>

Un trazo de cada zona que conformaba aquel rostro. Cada trazo era un recuerdo y un deseo sobre el papel.

_Una línea, una curva, sombreado, más suave, más marcado._

Observaba aquel intérprete de su dibujo, mientras ignoraba a la vista la obra de arte que cierto pelinegro estaba creando. Su rostro estaba perfectamente iluminado e imprevisto de la presencia de él. Estaba sentado en los columpios con una sonrisa intacta en su boca, la cual también quedo marcada en el papel.

Todo se redujo a dibujar su boca, que por momentos no sabía si estaba dibujando o estaba fantaseando, pero claro, no negaba que podía llegar a fantasear con tan perfectos labios y con aquellos insinuantes ojos verdes. Todas esas facciones, una a una, estaban estampadas en su memoria y traspasadas en aquel algo gastado papel.

Unos suaves trazos, que provocaron una sonrisa clara en los orbes oscuros. Todo aquel dibujo eran líneas de recuerdos y cada recuerdo con alguien en común, aquel rostro es de esos que te hacen reír internamente y te hacen elevarte de alegría por lo cielos para luego volverte a la realidad con un molesto aleteo de mariposas en el estomago.

Un simple boceto, una mano ágil, un sujeto al que dibujar, un responsable de todos esos trazos y garabatos, una obra de arte indiscreta y unas miradas que se acababan de cruzar casualmente.

Nuevamente él volvía a sonreír al ver que un pelinegro estaba tan cerca de él y no lo había notado, se acerco casi dando saltos de felicidad, vio que estaba con aquel block de dibujos envuelto en un gastado cuero de color café. Su sonrisa parecía opacar el mismo sol, sabía que estaba dibujando pero la curiosidad no le decía qué.

— _¡C-Craig! ¡gah! ¿Q-que dibujas? _– Su voz suena igual de melódica que su apariencia al llegar donde estaba el pelinegro.

—_Oh…Un ángel…_-Dice guardando su block y poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego ser seguido por un curioso rubio que jalaba de la manga a Craig.

…

…

_¿Q-que estabas… ¡ngh! …dibujando?_

_-Decía haciendo casi un berrinche infantil-_

…

_Ya te dije que era un ángel…_

_-Caminaba al lado del rubio tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

…

_¡P-pero quiero ver!_

_-Protesta molesto inflando las mejillas.-_

…

_Mírate a un espejo_

_-Le dijo con una sonrisa levemente ladina.-_

…

_¿A-ah?_

_-Se detuvo observando como el otro continuaba caminando delante de él. Al analizar sus palabras no pudo hacer más que soltar un gritito y sonrojarse.-_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hoy digamos que tenía ánimos de escribir, pero por esas cosa de la vida tumblr y la flojera me ganaron ;w; ... Se que estoy atrasadisima con "The Expectations Always End" y "Sick Spazz" de verdad pido disculpas uwu. Pero de verdad no e tenido tanto tiempo como creía, pronto volveré a entrar a clases ;w; asi que tratare de terminar esas historias. Antes de entrar al colegio... ya que es un año bastante importante para mi, pero nunca tan estricta (?) xDDD en fin, espero les haya gustado este Drabble, me inspire en un gif de un tipo rayoneando a carboncillo xDD Y fue como "Oh dios, Craig puede dibujar también! Y de paso dibujar a Tweeky! " Y en ese momento sentí que el universo me sonreía xDD<em>_

__Bueno sin más espero les haya gustado este drabble en recompensa de mi demora por Sick Spazz, y les aviso. Sera un final feliz. Tengan fe xD__

__Sin más,__

__Loves & See ya__

___**» ~ **_**B**lue**H**__akaze ~ _**«**___


End file.
